1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggle frame, and more particularly to a pair of sports goggles having a pair of prescription lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sports goggles comprise a frame body for securing lenses therein. However, the lenses are not prescription lenses such that an auxiliary frame is required to be attached to the sports goggles for carrying prescription lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,438 to Bolle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,407 to Sheffield and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,348 to Herald Jr., disclose three typical mechanisms for attaching the auxiliary frame to the sports goggles or to the safety glasses. However, the most important requirement for the sports goggles is that the lenses will not hurt the eyes of the user. However, the auxiliary frame and the auxiliary lenses engaged in the auxiliary frame will hurt the user when a ball hits onto the sports goggles or the safety glasses from the front portion thereof. In addition, it is very important that the side portions of the sports goggles are not shielded or occluded such that the user may clearly see the side portions. However, the auxiliary frame may occlude the side portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,950 to Weltmann discloses a pair of prescription lenses that are permanently affixed within the apertures of the lens shield and that may not be easily replaced with a brand new one.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,103 to Gaspari discloses an ophthalmic mounting arrangement which includes a pair of lens liners that may be engaged in a spectacle frame having a hollow cavity that should be formed in the bridge area. In addition, the lens liners are engaged in the frames and may not be used for engaging in the lens shields directly. Furthermore, the ophthalmic mounting arrangement may not be used in sports goggle which includes a pair of lenses that may not be moved beyond the spectacle frame in order to be prevented from hurting the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sports goggles.